


227: "Now come here.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [227]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Bullying, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Kyler
Series: 365 [227]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 9





	227: "Now come here.”

**227: "Now come here.”**

* * *

Kyler straighten up from his position on top of the teacher’s desk as the door to the classroom opened revealing one Miguel Diaz.

“Wait outside.” Kyler announced not bothering to hide the amusement in his face nor give his group an second look while they piled out the classroom leaving him and Miguel alone.

“You do know they’re blocking the exits, you can’t leave until I leave.” Kyler added.

“Come closer.” Kyler demanded holding his hand out to Miguel.

Miguel stared at the hand not bothering to move from his position against the back wall of the room. “You told me you’ll leave me, my friends and Sam alone if I meet you here. So what’s the catch?”

Kyler took a deep breath forcing down the urge to walk over and yank Miguel towards him. “Miguel—“

“I’m not going anywhere near y—.”

“I will break your legs if you don’t come here.” Kyler stated casually, nice attitude still in tact despite the threat. “Now come here.”

Miguel hesitated, before putting his slim hand into his bullies allowing himself to be pulled forward until he stood in between Kyler’s opened legs. Kyler smiled again his hands trailing over Miguel’s face griping his cheeks, “You or them.”

“Wait wha—“

“Pick. You or them?”

“Why can’t you just leave us all alone.” Miguel begged.

“Yo Ky!”

Kyler groaned hearing the call meaning class was about to end resulting in whose ever classroomor the next hall monitor switch was about to start. “Alright! I’ll give you until the end of the day to decide or I’ll decide for you and I promise you won’t like my decision.” with that Kyler left but not before running his hand down Miguel’s side enjoying the boy’s sharp intake. 


End file.
